dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhu Huan
Zhu Huan (onyomi: Shu Kan) is a Wu officer who served in the defense of an outpost in a campaign against Wei. At Shi Ting, he enjoys tremendous success on the battlefield, including the defeat of Cao Xiu's troops, who had been deceived by Zhou Fang's defection, and the defeat of the Wei general Zhang Pu. Contents http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/Zhu_Huan# hide#Role in Games #Quotes #Historical Information #Romance of the Three Kingdoms #Gallery Role in GamesEdit In Dynasty Warriors 4, Zhu Huan appears at Yi Ling during Wu's Story Mode, leading his own unit to attack the Shu camp. QuotesEdit Historical InformationEdit Zhu Huan (177–238),[1] courtesy name Xiumu, was a military general of the state of Eastern Wu during the Three Kingdoms period. Although joining the southern warlord, Sun Quan, early on, Zhu Huan was not assigned important tasks until Sun had solidified his influence after the Battle of Jiangling in 209. Henceforth, Zhu Huan was tasked with local defences and successfully quelled some riots. When the emperor of the rival state of Cao Wei, Cao Pi, launched his three-pronged campaign against Sun Quan, Zhu Huan was appointed by the latter as a commander; he resisted the invaders, and was credited for defeating the Wei general Cao Ren outside Ruxu fortress. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhu_Huan# hide *1 Early life *2 Middle career **2.1 As a commissioner at Ruxu *3 Battle of Shiting *4 Death *5 Appointments and titles held *6 See also *7 References Early lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhu_Huan&action=edit&section=1 edit Zhu Huan hailed from Wu Commandery (吳郡; present-day Suzhou, Jiangsu).[2] He entered Sun Quan's government as a consultant to the latter's office, and was appointed as Prefect of Yuyao (餘姚長). When a plague broke out in Yuyao, provision prices skyrocketed, in response, Zhu Huan opened the granaries to the public, and ordered his civil officers to give medicine to those affected by the plague.[3]As such, Zhu Huan gained recognition among the local population, and was promoted by Sun Quan to a Colonel to lead 2,000 men to gather the scattered citizens who fled to avoid the natural disaster. As a result, nearly 10,000 people resettled in the area of Wu and Kuaiji commanderies after several years of Zhu Huan's effort. Middle careerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhu_Huan&action=edit&section=2 edit However, when Sun Quan sent out his elite generals to do battle with the dominant northern warlord, Cao Cao, Zhu Huan was not given any order to go to the frontlines, rather, he stayed behind and remained obscure for some time until the bandits of Danyang and Poyang revolted openly. Since other generals were garrisoned in the northern or western borders, Zhu Huan was granted command to lead some troops to deal with the rebellious gangsters. To reward his subordinate's success in quelling the rebellion, Sun Quan granted Zhu Huan the title of "Marquis of Xincheng Village" (新城亭候), and promoted him to be a Major-General (裨將軍).[4] As a commissioner at Ruxuhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhu_Huan&action=edit&section=3 edit Main articles: Cao Pi's invasions of Eastern Wu and Battle of Ruxu (222–223) In 222, Zhu Huan succeeded Zhou Tai as the area commander of Ruxu. The emperor of Wei, Cao Pi, initiated a three-pronged attack against Sun Quan, and ordered his Grand Marshal, Cao Ren, to personally take Ruxu fortress. Cao Ren purposefully leaked the news that he would attack Xianxi (羨溪) with the intention to dilute the defensive forces inside the fortress. Zhu Huan fell victim to Cao Ren's strategy and indeed sent his main forces eastward to strengthen Xianxi. At the time, Cao Ren led his several tens of thousands men to Ruxu, Zhu Huan only had 5,000 troops remained inside the city walls.[5] The defenders were scared because they were outnumbered, so Zhu Huan said to them, "whenever two armies fight, the outcome is determined by the commanders but not the size of forces. You have heard of Cao Ren's military reputation, how is his ability compared to mine? The military doctrine says an invading force should be double than a defending force when they fight on a plain. The condition mentioned is that the defenders do not have a fortress and the morale for both sides is equal. Now Cao Ren is not wise nor brave, his soldiers are faint-hearted, and they have travelled a thousand li, exhausting both horses and men. On the other hand, we occupy a high-walled fortress, which sits to the north of a river and south to a mountain. This is a situation that we have the leisure to prevail over the tired invaders. We will win a hundred battles if situation like this recur one hundred times. We should have no anxiety even Cao Pi comes here in person, why should we worry about the likes of Cao Ren?"[6] Then, Zhu Huan ordered his subordinates to hide the flags and drums to generate an illusion they were weak, in order to lure Cao Ren to attack. Cao Ren sent his son, Cao Tai, to lead the main forces to approach the fortress, and ordered general Chang Diao and Wang Shuang to sneak-attack Middle Island, where defenders' families resided. Zhu Huan sent Yan Gui (嚴圭) to Middle Island and lay traps there, while he led the remaining troops out to battle Cao Tai. Chang Diao and Wang Shuang were ambushed, when they went back to the shore, their ships had already been taken and they could not return. Chang Diao was killed in action and Wang Shang was captured in battle. 1,000 Wei soldiers were drowned when they attempted to flee the battlefield, and the rest of the detachment had their retreat route sealed.[7] Outside Ruxu fortress, Zhu Huan repelled Cao Tai's attack, and managed to infiltrate the enemy and burned their camps.[8] For his accomplishment, Zhu Huan was promoted to General Who Uplifts Military Might (奮武將軍), granted the title of Marquis of Jiaxing (嘉興侯), and he assumed the position of Chancellor of Pang. Battle of Shitinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhu_Huan&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: Battle of Shiting Six years later, Zhu Huan participated in the Battle of Shiting, where he acted as a subordinate general under Grand Marshal of Eastern Wu, Lu Xun. Zhu Huan once presented a proposal to Lu Xun, stating that they could easily capture the enemy commander-in-chief, Cao Xiu, by blocking the latter's retreat route with 10,000 under his command. Zhu Huan's plan was rejected, but he was assigned with 30,000 men to attack the enemy's flank. When Cao Xiu led 100,000 troops and arrived at Shiting (石亭), Zhu Huan and general Quan Cong charged Cao's left and right flanks while Lu Xun attacked after the enemy was disorganised. Cao Xiu's army was disintegrated, and the casualty numbered tens of thousands.[9] Deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhu_Huan&action=edit&section=5 edit After Zhu Huan's death in 238 at the age of 62 (by East Asian age reckoning), his family did not have much savings because he used to take care of his subordinates' families to the sixth degree, so Sun Quan financially aided Zhu Huan's family to carry out the funeral. Zhu Huan's son, Zhu Yi, inherited his marquis title and served Wu as a Colonel of Cavalry. Appointments and titles heldhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zhu_Huan&action=edit&section=6 edit *Chief of Yuyao *Colonel Who Eliminates Bandits (湯寇校尉) *Major General (裨將軍) *General Who Uplifts Military Might (奮武將軍) *General of the Vanguard (前將軍) Category:Characters